Pack's Love
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: Multiple pairings, TsumeXToboe is a girl! KibaXHigeXOC, more to come. Major LEMON, Don't like, don't read. The pack go out hunting and Hige and Kiba notice Tsume acting oddly. They decide to find out if their theory is right. Next chapter:Fight or share?


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Wolf's Rain nor do I claim them. .. No matter how much I want him, I can never have Tsume.. Now I'm all depressed.. chuckles

--------------------------------------------------------------

Toboe grinned at me and said "Tsume, you're up." I winced visibly at his choice of words then paid attention to the rabbit burrow in front of me. I saw one rabbit emerge and then waited until about six had all come out and then I attacked. I tore the rabbits to shreds and tried not to laugh at myself, I knew I had the stupidest expression on my face.

Once the others, Kiba, Hige and Toboe, were finished eating they left and headed to the lake we had found the night before. I stayed behind to scatter the bones and finish up, I've been getting really hungry lately, if you know what I mean. I can't help it, I need a screw, really bad. Since I met up with this lot the only female we've been around are, lets see, Blue who likes Hige, who is too thick to notice, Coal, that she-wolf from the mining town and Cheza. I'm not even going to go there.

I spread the clean bones far and wide once I had picked them clean but I was still hungry. I really hate this. Okay time to come clean. I think I'm falling for Toboe, but he's a guy! And I'm not gay. Don't even think it. All the women I've come across think I am purely because of the clothes I wear. I can hardly tell them that the clothes are a part of me can I?  
I approached the others quickly and as I got there I noticed that Toboe wasn't with them and a stranger was, a woman. Kiba didn't even look up as I reached them.

"Tsume, can you go check on the runt? He went that way," Hige said jerking his thumb towards the left and grinned at me. "Your turn to be nursemaid Tsume." I groaned but decided not to argue. I wanted a chance with this she-wolf, I was so horny at that point I was barely able to control my erection. I wear my pants tight to try and err.. 'strap' it down.. It usually works but it was becoming a little noticeable.. Time to find some where to calm down.  
I headed off in the direction Hige pointed, and decided to have a little fun, I could smell Toboe's scent so I slipped into the forest and slipped through the tree's making barely a sound. I followed his scent and felt my arousal grow but I was worried about the pup. What were they thinking, letting him go out here on his own. Gods Toboe's scent was intoxicating.

I heard his laughter and the splashing of water and as I approached the edge of the woods I couldn't help but admire what I saw. He was swimming, washing I suppose. He was in human form and I felt my stiffened member desperately pressing against the inside of my pants, desperate to escape its constraints. He stood, his back to me and i watched the water run down his body, trickling down each muscular groove and glittering in the moonlight the water made Toboe's body look as if it was coated with little diamonds.  
The water was just above Toboe's knees and it reflected both Toboe and the moon, and I found myself hard pressed trying to decide which I liked more. I stepped out of the trees and walked onto the beach. Toboe heard my footsteps and span around to see who was there. I got an interesting, and very welcome, surprise. Toboe is really a girl.

"Oh thank god, I'm not gay!" I say, the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Tsu.. Tsume?" Toboe squeaks obviously surprised. ".. Please.. don't tell the others.."  
"Little cub, I'm not going to tell them anything." I reply, my eyes gliding freely over her body.  
"Oh Tsume, thank you!" She replies, plunging forward and wrapping her arms around me, it's obvious she isn't aware of my arousal and I stiffen my entire body as i feel her small, previously bound, breasts against my chest. Toboe steps back when I stiffen and looks up at me, hurt.

"Do I repulse you now? Because I'm a girl?" Her gorgeous eyes fill with tears and I'm instantly filled with regret. I pull her to me and bury her in my arms. She smells the same as even, so intoxicating and delicious. I can't resist, I nuzzle her neck and inhale, she giggles gentle and then gasps as my engorged penis swells even more against her stomach. Then Toboe surprises me, she lays her palm against me, timidly at first, and rubs gently, back and forth.

I whimper this time and grunt, she's making me wild with desire and I need to get these bloody trousers off! I think Toboe realized this at the same time I did, her hands were uncertain however, on my belt buckle so I decided I could wait.  
I swung Toboe up into my arms and carried her into a small clearing nearby and laid her on the loam. I kissed her gently and lay next to her, I kiss her again, loving the feel of her skin pressed against mine and realized that I could stay with her forever. I press my lips against hers, gently at first then more firmly, slipping my tongue out and running it along her bottom lip begging for her to let my tongue inside and she parted her lips, cautiously at first, her tongue sliding out to meet mine. Our tongues dance and I slide my still clothed body between her legs.  
I broke the kiss and lowered my head to her breast and suckled on her nipple, making her gasp and writhe beneath me. I rest my other hand on her ignored breast and begin to massage it. She gasps again and then, to my great surprise, her hips bucked against my waist. I rose my head from her nipple and blew gently on it. Then I looked up at her face and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry Tsume.. It's just.. I'm empty.. I need something inside." At this, coming from innocent, or so I thought, Toboe, I chuckled and moved my hand from her breast to just between her legs, as I did this her eyes grew more pleading and I smothered another laugh. I rubbed her gently with my hand and slid a finger down her slit. She moaned and I grew harder, I didn't know I could be this hard, Toboe had taken me to new heights of arousal and I had a feeling things were bound to get more and more interesting.

I was so wrapped up in making her feel good that I didn't notice when her hands undid my jacket, but I was more than willing to help in it's removal. When she undid my pants and got me to stand I was expecting her to just pull them off. What she did to me was amazing. She pulled them off but as she went downwards she gently kissed each bit of my skin as it was revealed. By the time she reached my feet I was standing at full attention and made her laugh when she looked up at me. She finally took them off me completely and I moved to lay back down, but Toboe stopped me.

She got me to kneel in front of her and slid her hands up the inside of my thighs, then looked at my penis for a moment, before taking it in her mouth. I bucked against her and, embarrassingly enough, came almost as soon as my head was buried in her mouth. I fell back gently and landed on my back, spent.  
She laughed at me as she swallowed my cum and looked at me with hungry eyes, the same kind of hunger I had been nursing for weeks now. She rubbed her face against my withered member and to my amazement it stirred quickly in response to her touch. Toboe moved as if to tease me again but I couldn't bear it any longer. I pushed her onto her back and slid myself between her nether lips but she pulled away. I looked at her and whined, I needed this, so badly, why was she refusing me, I could smell that she wanted it too.

She shoved me and I fell onto my back and lay there in shock. Toboe straddled me and sat on my stomach with my quivering member hovering just below her buttocks. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly and then she played with my nipples, just as I have played with hers. When she was done and my nipples were like hard beads she half stood over me and, moving backwards, she slid her tongue from the hollow at the base of my throat to the base of my ever erect penis.

Then she perched herself just on the very tip of my penis and rocked back and forth, making herself moan with desire. Then she leaned forward, kissed me and sat, burying me inside herself to the hilt. Tears sprang to her eyes as I tore through her hymen but she didn't pause, she just kept rocking.  
I decided it was time for me to do what had to be done, I was so hard that if I attempted to hold out any longer I'd die. I pulled her upper body down to me and held her against me as I rolled, so that once again I was on top. I began with gentle strokes and with slow increases, built to a tempo I knew we would both be comfortable with.  
Unfortunately, my needs took over around about then and I couldn't hold back. I pounded my self into her, pressing as deep inside her as I could and grasping her breasts so tightly that I bruised. I came in the same moment as her and we then lay on the loam, spent, with no signs of moving anytime soon, still joined.

--------------------------------------------------------------

My first Fanfiction. Please R&R!! Thankyou. Please don't flame me, or I'll use them to catch you on fire, ta.

Belladonna


End file.
